Freckled Invader
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Ginny Weasly invades the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory to find Harry in just a bath towel. (Don't think sick) Has a twist at the end, though. HarryGinny


**Freckled Invader**

_By: Fiona Flamingo_

**Author's Note:** Just one-shot fluff. It's a typical Ginny is convinced that she's over Harry, but something rekindles the flame, kind of story. Please read and as always…review!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasly invades the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory to find Harry in just a bath towel. (Don't think sick) Has a twist at the end, though. Harry/Ginny

_When I get my hands on that Ron…ohh…!_ I seethed, my face turning a shade of puce. Dean, my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, had just broken up with me because of my 'big' brother's interference. Basically Ron had told him to back off and leave poor innocent Ginny alone. And now I'm furious! It's weird though…I madder at Ron at interfering then upset about Dean and I. _Hmm…._

"_Fedora Putenesca_!" I spat at a bewildered Fat Lady. Reluctantly the Fat Lady opened up and I stormed into the Gryffindor common room. I spotted Parvati Patil in a corner and approached her. "Where's is Ron?" I demanded.

Parvati shrugged. "I don't know…." She said in a quiet voice, very unlike the dramatic Parvati I knew.

"Are you ok?" I asked, expressing my softer side.

Parvati shrugged again, a despondent look crossing her face. Tears glistened in her eyes. I took a seat next to her, suddenly concerned.

"H-Harry broke up with me!" she broke down, sobbing. I gasped.

"No!" I exclaimed, my face flushing. "Why?"

Parvati choked back a few sobs. "I don't know…."

"The _jerk_!" I declared, quite annoyed with Harry. Who did he think he was? First rejecting me and now Parvati. And I knew Parvati really, really liked him. Me…I _am_ over Harry Potter!

"Geez…I'm sorry to hear that, Par," I patted her consolingly. I'm not much good at sympathizing. "I'll talk to him for you," I suddenly offered.

"Will you?" Parvati looked up at me gratefully. Seized with recklessness, I nodded. "I'm going to find out why he did such a senseless thing!" As if possessed, my legs hurried to the bottom of the stairs that led to the Boys' dormitory. And then I stormed upstairs.

I pushed the door open and it was not a pretty sight that met my eyes. It was Harry, half-naked, gazing at me as if I was a disgusting vomit-flavored Berti-Bott bean.

"Augh!" I screamed, shutting my eyes. Harry started yelling my name as well. "Ginny! Ginny! Get out of here!"

"Put on some clothes, damn it!" I cried, feeling like my insides were going to burst…from laughing.

"Hold on!" bellowed Harry. "Keep your eyes closed, for god-sakes!"

Of course, when he said that I could resist taking a just a tiny peek. And what I saw made me blush.

"You looked, didn't you?" Harry said dryly. I opened my eyes cautiously. All was good.

"No…" I lied, avoiding his eyes. He had tied a blue bath towel around him, but still…It made me uncomfortable.

"I can tell, Ginny. Your freckles stand out when you blush."

"They do not!" I snapped childishly.

"Oh, come on, they're cute," Harry joked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Harry then asked evenly, attempting to run a comb through his messy black hair.

I put my hands on my hips suddenly angry. "Why did you break up with Parvati!"

It was Harry's turn to avoid my eyes. "I think Parvati is capable of asking that her self."

I frowned. "No, seriously! The girl…loves you! And I thought you at least liked her back."

"I did,' Harry said defensively.

I threw my hands up in the air. "You're not making much sense! _Why_, then?"

"Because…" Harry paused. "Ron is hiding from you, you know."

"I know…the moron…he'll be sorry soon enough. Breaking Dean and I up!"

"What?" Harry looked surprised at this information.

"Yeah!" I began fiercely. "He killed my relationship."

Harry glanced at me curiously. "But are you upset?" He had a peculiar expression in his eyes.

Once again, I threw my hands in the air. "Do I look upset, Harry? _Honestly_! _Do I look upset_?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I must say I've never seen you like this, Ginny Weasly."

I gazed at Harry, all lean and muscly with damp hair and mesmerizing eyes and of course, the cute towel and surprisingly smiled.

"Neither have I," I stated succinctly. Then I blushed and so did Harry. There was an awkward pause and I realized something.

"The point is, you never answered me question!" I exclaimed.

Harry sighed. "It's too hard to explain, Gin…"

I folded my arms, staring at Harry angrily. "Parvati is a perfectly nice--"

"Of course, she is perfectly nice," Harry agreed.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Harry held up his hand. "Let me finish, will you?"

I waited patiently, tapping my foot.

"She was perfectly nice…but something was missing…."

"What?" I asked at once.

Harry shrugged. "Something…that feeling you feel in your guts when we touched or talked…I can't…you wouldn't understand."

I pondered on his words. That was exactly how felt about Dean! We liked each other, but we didn't connect…romantically.

"Actually, Harry, I _do_ know what to mean…" I plunged in.

Harry threw me a surprised, but pleased look.

"You _do_?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" Instantly it was as if an invisible rope was behind circled around us. We moved closer and closer until our noses touched.

"I can count all your cute freckles, Gin," murmured Harry.

I smiled shyly. "I always hated them."

"Who do you think you are, Ginny Weasly?" Harry questioned fondly.

"A beautiful princess who is finally about to get her kiss from the speckled toad?" I speculated; every nerve in my body trembling. Harry leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"No, you're my freckled invader…and the reason I broke up with Parvati…"

Harry bit his lip worriedly, but was gazing at me very strangely.

I gasped and whirling images of Harry when he was younger, Parvati crying popped into my head.

I couldn't do this.

Parvati was my friend.

Harry _was_ my friend.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked concernedly.

I backed away, now trembling on the outside.

"Maybe…if you had n-noticed my cute freckles earlier, things w-would have b-been different…" I choked out and twisted the knob and fled from what could only mean disaster.

_-Ginny Weasly, Freckled Invader_

-The end-


End file.
